(un)Dead Soldiers
by Uber Kewl
Summary: Heaven will go as far as they can to replenish their population. Even if it means mixing species. *Sorry if Cas is too OOC :)))
1. Who Dat

**A LITTLE INFORMATION FOR YOU: **

**CASTIEL, ALSO KNOWN AS CASSIEL, IS THE FUCKING ANGEL OF SOLITUDE AND TEARS.**

* * *

><p>(un)Dead Soldiers<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel knew that, thanks to him, very few angels were left in existence. Nearly a third of the population have died since he rescued Dean from Hell.<p>

So he didn't object when the angels voted on turning ghosts to soldiers of Heaven.

This was a very old idea Michael had thought of centuries ago when he was preparing for the Apocalypse. Turns out, he never needed to carry it out.

But now seemed like an acceptable time to use it.

The procedure is fairly simple. After getting consent from the ghost, the angel flows a small amount of grace into the spirit. Too much could cause the ghost to have too much energy (from the mixture of ectoplasm and grace,) resulting in the ghost exploding.

In a matter of minutes, you've got yourself a new fledged angel. A practically _invincible _new angel. Mostly because no one, including the demons and angels, knew how to stop a 'ghostly angel' that has just never existed before.

The angels just had to take the chance that an angel blade dipped in ectoplasm could injure a Hybrid. Yes, hybrid. Thats what the angels decided on calling the creation.

To make the process simple, angels were assigned ghosts to turn. Not all angels were given a ghost though. Thats why Castiel was more than astonished when he, failure and disappointment of heaven, was chosen to turn _Danny Phantom. The _Danny Phantom. Savior of Earth and the Ghost Zone. The almighty halfa, who was rumored to have shaken the kingdoms when he emerged out of the darkness. _  
><em>

Castiel often questioned '_why me?_' to himself. Then he decided to simply accept it as a mission of redemption. If he was successful, no longer would he earn glares or snickers everytime he passed a fellow angel. His life would be, as Dean frequently says, "just peachy."

And not to mention he'd have Phantom as a sidekick for a while. Phantom would watch over Castiel, making sure the Angel of Thursday doesn't do anything stupid again. Like swallowing a horde of souls from Purgatory. Or destroying his friend's mental barriers. Or molotov an archangel, upsetting his brother who is literally Satan. Huh. Now that Cas thought about it, he had a tendency to 'screw things up,' didn't he?

-(-)-

The day of Cas' mission was two days after his pondering.

The angels thought matters would keep in hand better if ghosts were turned one at a time instead of all at once.

Castiel was wished good luck by a few of his close companions, then disappeared leaving behind only the sound of fluttering wings.

-(-)-

How was I supposed to concentrate on an essay (which was 20% of my English grade) and the ghost pests at once? Skulker was the star of the day. _Three times -j__ust today- _I've sent his metal ass back to the Ghost Zone.

Just when I was sure I had enough stress, someone else pops up. Quite literally. With feathery sound effects.

I felt a stab of envy. Now _I _want a cool sound effect. Like, crackling fire wherever I go or a roll of thunder. No one will mess with me then.

Oh wait. A guy in a trenchcoat just teleported into my house. I should probably do something.

"Goin' ghost!" I yelled, cutting off whatever the man was about to say.

He blinked in fascination as I transformed into Phantom. Huh. He didn't go on the offense or anything; he barely even moved.

"Danny Phantom," he said in a gravelly voice, "You've been chosen by the Heavenly Council to become an angel. Do you accept?"

**Eat salt you lamplings bc the story's not over yet1!11!**

**QOTD- whos your favorite demon?**

**Meg :3**


	2. Heaven?

**IVE BEEN LAUGHING FOR 78 MILLION HOURSSSSS OMFG SEARCH 'JOAN CORNELLA' IN GOOGLE IMAGES**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>That was surprising. Yeah, right. I can deal with vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters, but angels? Nah. "You're insane."<p>

He frowned. "If you require proof before you agree to the transformation, I understand. Heaven is available at any time.

"I suggest we go now though. The sooner you make a decision the better."

Completely bewildered, I stammered, "W-What?! No way! I'm not becoming an 'angel' or whatever. Get out before I force you out!"

"I realize you do not wish to leave your home. Don't worry, the angels have sorted everything out. I believe you still own the Ghost Catcher, yes?" The tan-wearing man inquired.

"Uh... the Fenton Ghost Catcher?" How did he know about that?

He nodded. "Yeah. That one. If you seperate your human and ghosty egos, I can morph Phantom into an angel. Then Fenton can stay here with his family."

So he really does have this thought out. Huh. Being an angel (if they're even real) sounds pretty sweet. I was guessing this dude would be one, since my ghost sense didn't go off and I can literally _feel _the power radiating from him. And he didn't smell like werewolf or vampire. So maybe angels really are real. If they are, then does God exist too? Does the Devil, or even Hell? I shook the thoughts away. I'm getting ahead of myself.

"What about the ghosts? Who will protect Amity when Phantom's gone?"

"You'll be half ghost and half angel. One of the most fearsome creatures in the universe. I don't think they will bother you or the the town while you're still alive."

"I... I don't know." Then I remembered. "Can we see heaven, um... whats your name?"

"Castiel. You can abbreviate it to Cas though."

Castiel sounded like a legit angel name.

"Cool. Take me to heaven." I wondered every once in a while what heaven would look like.

But I definitely didn't imagine this.

The man had placed two fingers on my forehead, and before I could protest, I was suddenly in the Nasty Burger.

"I know NB is good, Cas, but I think making it heaven is a bit much," I joked as I glanced around. I drew in a sharp intake of breath as my eyes rested on a booth on the right side. "Is that...?"

Castiel's gaze followed mine. "I do not know what this place is or who is in it. It's your personal heaven."

I was pretty sure my jaw dropped. Sitting merely 20 feet from us was... me. And Sam.

She elbowed me, er, memory me. "C'mon, Danny," Sam taunted, pushing a plate towards me. "I dare you to try it." Her eyes shined with mischief and amusement. "Eat it. Eat it. Eat it."

Other me had a hand over my mouth, trying not to gag. "Sam, please, you can't make me do this. It's child abuse. You know I don't like tofu!"

I laughed. Yep. Definitely one of my best memories. Mine and Sam's first _real _date. By some miracle, we went through the whole date without a ghost attack.

"Can they hear us?" I asked, turning to the angel.

He shook his head.

"Thats what I thought."

After a few more minutes of watching Sam and I's date, Castiel told me we should leave. So we did by the same way we got in.

Back in my house, Cas questioned eagerly, "What do you think?"

I shifted on my feet. I honestly didn't know. I virtually detached from my family over the course of this year. My parents wouldn't even know if I was gone, or at least different. Jazz still cares, but we just don't connect like we used to. My older sister, when she first went to college, checked in with me every week. Nowadays, I'm lucky if she even contacts me once a month.

Sam and I broke up; leaving our friendship shattered and desperately needing repair. And Tucker? Well... he hangs out with Sam more than he even sees me. And thats every day.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. If what Castiel said is true, about half-angels being fearsome, then what's the point of staying in Amity anymore? My life, even with superpowers, is bland. Wake up, go to school, go to work, stress over homework I haven't done, go to bed, and repeat. Then add fighting ghosts between those.

Its not like I'll be in a different universe, right? If someone who cares contacts me, I could still get in touch.

Feeling a surge of confidence, I straightened up. I didn't know this man/angel, but I could tell he was trustworthy.

"I accept."

**So yeah. Danny's life is basically down the gutter.**

**Ktteddy: Its confidential (codeword for: probably but it might change)  
><strong>

**Azorawing: I hope I explained it easily in the story, but I can go more into depth now I guess. So,**** Danny goes through the Fenton Catcher (which separated his halves I believe?) and Fenton is like a normal boy. _But! _Phantom will transform into half-angel-half-ghost (hybrid.) **

**tanks for readi ng fello frends**


	3. woops i got lazy

**I realized that there are a lot of similarities between Athazoara's 'Learn Fly Adapt' and this story. (I didn't do it on purpose, I promise.)**

**But if you're reading this, Athazoara, kudos to you :3 its a wonderful idea -angel and ectoplasm mixed- and I became inspired. Thank you!**

**Havent seen yall since December 12th what even**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>After Danny jumped through the Fenton Catcher, Castiel eagerly began to repeat important information the Hybrid would need later on.<p>

One- Phantom would basically be Castiel's shadow. Everywhere the angel goes, the Hybrid follows.

Two- No casual personal trips to Earth. Occasional visits are permitted, but too many can cause a rise in suspicion.

Three- No intentional harming of other angels; unless self-defense. The amount of angels is low enough already.

Both Dannys nodded in sync.

Finally, Castiel asked once more if Phantom was sure he wanted to do this.

Phantom said yes.

So, without hesitation, the angel planted a palm on the ghost's forehead. His face twisted in concentration as the boy's eyes widened wider and wider.

After a few seconds, Phantom screamed and fell on all fours. He panted on the ground, eyelids squeezed shut.

Cas retracted his hand and kneeled to the ground next to the boy in concern.

Phantom didn't say anything. He slowly raised his head and snapped open his eyes, revealing two dazzling- no, blinding- irises.

Except one was bright blue and the other was fluorescent green.

**Just a little tidbit. Idk, I wanted to get it out quickly before I forgot.**

**I'd like to announce something so could I have your attention please? **

**Thank you. *ahem* **

**FALL OUT BOY'S NEW ALBUM IS BEING RELEASED TOMORROW.**


	4. Split Personalities

**FLASH IS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE AND ILL FIGHT YOU IF YOU DISAGREE K?**

**Also:::: I HIGHLY RECOMMEND WATCHING 'FLASHPOINT PARADOX' IF YOURE A JUSTICE LEAGUE FAN OH MY WIENERS THAT MOVIE WAS GOOD **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Castiel asked as he held an anxious gaze at the new hybrid.<p>

Phantom simply responded with a groan. He was lying face-down on the floor, emitting a faint glow that definitely wasn't there before. Meanwhile, Fenton was curiously prodding Phantom in the back with a 'Fenton-Ghost Defense Cane' (Apparently, Jack and Maddie wanted to be fit and ready to fight in their senior years.)

Finally the hybrid pushed himself off the ground and swatted away Fenton. Holding his head, he growled, "I feel like shit."

"You smell like it too," Fenton said as he scrunched his nose.

"Shut up before I shove your foot up your-"

"Are you ready?" Cas interrupted.

The Dannys sent him confused expressions.

The angel sighed. "Are you ready to go to the Ghost Zone? To show your power to the ghosts as a warning? As I said earlier, we should move this along quickly."

"Yeah. I feel good enough to go," Phantom replied, flexing his hand.

"Cas can carry me," Fenton cooed kiddingly, batting his eyelashes.

Castiel frowned in confusion while Phantom's face expressed pure disgust.

The trenchcoat man drawled, "I... I don't think you'll be needed."

Fenton's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"The ghosts know _me. _They won't care about _you._" Phantom snickered.

"Aw, well... tell Skulker I said hi."

Phantom scoffed.

Cas turned to Phantom. "Grab whatever supplies or special items you wish to bring with you. Right after Ghost Zone, we're going to Heaven." He eyed the hybrid and added, "And a change of clothes. I don't think you'll want to wear spandex for the majority of your life."

Phantom nodded in understanding and floated upwards (through a floor or two) to his room. Upon coming back, he was wearing a red hoodie with a gray shirt under and jeans. His hands were empty, though.

The human and the hybrid twins locked gazes, until finally embracing each other with a slightly awkward hug.

"Stay outta trouble, k, Danny?" Phantom said after pulling away.

Fenton snorted. "I'd say the same to you."

"Get good grades. Make Mom and Dad and Jazz proud. Without me, you'll be on the road to success," Phantom told his twin, eyes glossy.

Fenton rolled his eyes, although tears clouded his vision as well. "Please don't turn this into a soap opera."

Cas was off to the side with a blank face. He really didn't get why the teens were being so moody; they still had a spiritual connection since they're the same being, in a sense. Maybe its what the adults on this planet call 'teenage hormones.'

"I'm ready, Castiel," Phantom called. "But the portal to the Ghost Zone isn't working. I, uh... accidentally broke it when Box Ghost tried to get out a few hours before you came."

The angel raised an eyebrow. "Why would we need a portal?" He thought for a moment, then continued, "Oh. Okay, first angel power you learn is teleportation. Just focus on where you want to go."

"I don't see how-" With that, Phantom disappeared with a flap of wings.

Fenton crossed his arms. "Huh. Would ya look at that, we- _he_ got a cool sound effect."

Suddenly, the hybrid was in front of them again, swaying. "Woah," he remarked, "Trippy."

"Where'd ya go?"

Phantom held up a chocolate donut and took a bite. "Krispy Kreme."

"I want a donut..." Castiel muttered, staring at the boy's food. "Anyway, its time we go to the Zone." With a nod to Phantom, he teleported away.

Phantom flashed a sad smile at his counterpart. "Seeya around." And was gone.

"Seeya." Was the whispered reply.

**While I was writing the Danny hug my mind wandered into unknown territory and I started imagining Fenton and Phantom slash fic oops...**

**Was this chapter boring? Oh gosh I hope not D:**


End file.
